Right From The Beginning
by Silverock
Summary: One-shot. What if they had gone home after that very first kiss in the rain? What if they started a relationsip after that? Picks up at the pilot, with Booth picking Brennan up at the airport after two months in a far away dig. It's sweet and it's fluffy and you just gotta check it out. M for all the right reasons. Please read and review!


**This story goes to the beautiful and super awesome Ms :) I love you and I wish you all the luck in the world. You can do it Mags!**

**Please review this and let me know what you think. I love reviews and I read each one of them and of course reply!**

**I hope you enjoy this, Silver.**

* * *

**Right From The Beginning **

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your friends but next time you should identify yourself before attacking me." She touched the man's hand and turned around. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man that just entered the room.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen my girlfriend in two months and that's how you greet me?" He smiled at her behavior and got closer, picking up her bags from the floor.

"You got a 'hold for question' request from the FBI, didn't you?" Brennan asked the man in front of her.

"No," He smiled and winked at Booth. "just a text asking for a personal favor. Your boyfriend is quite the romantic." He now smiled at her.

"Yeah," She rolled her eyes. "tell me about it." She stood and started walking out of the room.

"She's a keeper Booth." Said the man.

"Yeah, I know." He smiled. "Thanks for everything again man." He walked out the room, catching up with Brennan. "So you're actually not even gonna hug me after we haven't seen each other for two months?" He asked her. Well… He asked her back to be correct.

"We saw plenty of each other when we were having Skype-sex." She replied, smirking.

"You're not gonna make this easy are you?"

"Now if I do that, I wouldn't be me then." She had a teasing tone.

Booth knew she was teasing him and he of course wanted to play along but damn it, he hasn't seen his girlfriend in two freaking months!

He put her bags down and pulling at her elbow, he spun her around to face him. With his hands gripping at her waist he brought her flush against him and crushed his lips on hers, tasting her for the first time in two months. If they weren't in such public place, he would've groaned at the taste of her, at the softness of her lips.

The moment their lips attached and their tongues brushed against one another, Brennan had no idea what so ever why she had gone away on her dig. The movement of his lips against hers, soft but firm, frenzied but slow, drove her crazy and reminded her of the perfectness that was kissing Seeley Booth.

"I missed you so much." He whispered against her lips, pulling away when oxygen was much needed.

"Then take me home and prove it." She whispered back and playfully bit down on his bottom lip.

He smiled at her and took her bags in one hand, clasping her small hand with the other. They nearly ran out of the airport, wanting to get to the privacy of one of their apartments as quickly as possible.

* * *

"So did you talk to the Bureau?" Brennan asked after telling him about her dig, the things she didn't tell him in her letters or in their weekly Skype chats that always ended with Skype sex. It wasn't good as the real thing of course, not even close, but it was something and it was keeping them as sane as can be.

Before Booth could answer though, her cellphone rang and Brennan picked up the call.

"Brennan."

"Hi sweetie, where are you? I'm worried about you." Came the voice of her best friend from the other side of the line.

"I'm fine Ange, you don't need to worry. Booth picked me up."

"Who's Booth?" Angela asked.

Their relationship was a secret. At the start it was because they wanted it to be strong and established before they make it official and go public with it but now their relationship was secret for a whole other reason.

"Don't you remember him?" Brennan asked, trying to hide her glee at seeing they were entering her street and knowing soon enough, they'd be at her building. "He's an FBI agent, we worked on a case together almost a year ago."

"The one you said you'll never worked with again?"

"Yes, that one." She remembered saying that and she also remembered the reason why. From the very beginning they both knew, from the very first night, that this relationship was for keeps so they decided to act as if they hated each other. Which of course led to heated sex that night, because apparently, pretending to hate each other was a turn on.

"Why is he picking you up?"

As Brennan went through her head searching for an answer, she noticed they were parked at her building and Booth opened both their sit belts.

"Ange I gotta go, talk later." She said quickly and left the car as Booth did the same. "We'll get my bags later." She told him and grabbed his hand, running with him to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, so did the distance between the couple as he pinned her to the wall and attached his lips to the milky skin of her throat that was shouting at him to suck on. She moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin after so long, she missed it the very first day of her dig, even when she could still feel it on her skin and picture their lustful nights in her mind.

The 'ping' of the elevator, announcing their arrival at her floor had them breaking apart and running to her front door. They felt a little bit like a couple of horny teenagers but frankly, they couldn't care less. They had been apart for too long to care.

The second the door was open, they entered the apartment and sent it slamming behind them. Moving towards the bedroom, they left a trail of clothes after them, removing each other's many layers of clothing as fast as they could, wanting skin-to-skin contact as fast as can be.

As they tumbled on the bed, lips attached and hands roaming over, the only clothes they had left on were their under garments. He wanted to put his lips all over her, it was simply impossible to stop. Her mouth was the sweetest thing and her skin just called out to him. Her hands left a path of fire at they caressed his bare chest and her lips burnt his skin wherever she kissed or sucked. She couldn't get enough of him and was aching to feel him fill her and stretch her out in the delicious way she missed so much.

He opened the clasp of her bra and she lifted her torso up so he could remove it, throwing it over his shoulder. When her perfectly shaped breasts were released, Booth couldn't help but lower his mouth and take one rosy nipple in it, sucking and licking in the way he had so long ago learned she loved.

She whimpered under the attention of his oh so talented lips and lowered his boxers as far as she could so he would kick them the rest of the way down. As that barrier was removed, Brennan immediately wrapped her fingers around his hard length and she couldn't stop the moan that left her mouth at the knowing that soon enough, he will be buried deep inside of her.

Feeling her stroke him slowly, Booth lost a little bit of control and the need to be joined to her after far too long of being apart had him tearing her panties with nearly no effort. She smirked at the way she could get him to lose it and even though it was such an alpha-male thing to do, she secretly loved it when he turned a little cave-man on her.

"Inside me. Now." She breathed in his ear and bit down on his lobe, sucking it into her mouth after.

At that breathy order, Booth knew there was no way he could deny her, or him, any longer and slid home with a firm stroke, entering the warm haven that was her body with a guttural groan.

She moaned loudly at the feel of him, stretching her just like she knew he would and filling her so wonderfully, making her feel truly complete. She wrapped one mile long leg around his hip and in that angle, neither had any doubt he hit the hilt and was as deep as humanly possible.

He moved his hips back so only the tip of him was inside of her and plunged back in a strong thrust, over and over again. He went slow but not too slow, knowing that even if he was fucking her senseless it would be making love but also knowing he wanted their first time after so long to truly be about re-connecting with each other. The fucking until their brain was about to explode will have to wait for later that night.

She dragged her nails down his broad back and didn't stop until she reached his lower back, encouraging his pace with her hands and meeting each one of his strokes with one of her own. Finding her lips once again, Booth let his tongue dance with hers in a frantic kiss, knowing how crazy it drove her when he created that contrast between their movements.

He palmed one of her breasts in his hand and brushed his thumb over her erect nipple, eliciting a groan from down her throat. Same throat that he now plastered his lips to and started sucking, wanting to make a purple-red hickey on her white and perfect skin.

"You like marking me don't you?" She asked against his lips with a smug smile and kissed him.

"Well, if I can't go out the streets and scream you're mine, I just have to settle for making sure everybody knows you're taken." He smiled the charm smile she knew he reserved only for her and she kissed it away, not wanting him to get too cocky.

"Oh god!" She arched her back as she felt the beginning of her orgasm arrive, little tingles running down her stomach and alerting her of a coming mind-shattering orgasm. She braced herself against him by gripping tightly at his shoulders and closing her eyes as tightly as she could.

He recognized that look and swore that it was the utterly most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The flush that colored her chest and cheeks was his undoing and he started slamming himself in and out of her, roughly but never hurting her.

They each screamed the other's name (well, he the nickname he gave her and she his last name) as the waves of their joint orgasm rocked their bodies and had them shaking with the overwhelming pleasure that washed over them.

It took them a few minutes to regulate their breath and slow down their crazily beating hearts. He rolled off of her to lie on his back and turned his head to look over her, smiling.

"So what did the Bureau say?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked, the blood slowly moving up his body from its previous relocation to his groin region.

"The Bureau, you know? Where you work? That place where everybody wear suits?" She clarified, amused and pleased at his slight disorientation.

"Oh, yeah, them." He chuckled. "They agreed."

"Really?!" Her eyes lit up and widened as a smile threatened to spread across her lips.

"Yeah, starting this Monday, we're officially partners." He smiled widely at her. "But.. That means we're gonna have to keep our relationship a secret until we fully establish our partnership and make sure they know how good we are together."

"That's okay, as long as we get to work together and I get to go on the field." She smiled and he groaned, covering his face with his hand.

"Ugh, you're still serious about that?"

"Of course I am Booth. So," She came to straddle his lap and extended her hand. "partners?"

He reached for her hand and pulled her down to him, kissing her with every ounce of love he had for her. "Partners."

* * *

**Well that's another way to look at that pilot hu?**

**Let me know what you think, leave a review I LOVE them and want to know what you have to say. I read each one and reply to them all.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this short one-shot and feel more than welcome to read my other fanfics as well :)**

**Love, Silver.**


End file.
